Compañeros
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: Partner. Autor: Toby Danger. Phoenix estaba acostumbrado a las caprichosas peticiones de Maya, pero esta vez, ella tenia algo serio que pedirle... PxM


The blessing from the original author of this fanfic hasn't been answered yet.

The proper PM (Well, actually it was a review, but that works too.) asking for permission to do a translation of this fic was sent, but there hasn't been a reply from the autor.

And for that I decided to post the translation without the permission of the original author. But if the author contacts me at any other moment asking me to take down this translation or giving me permission, then I'm going to submit and do what he/she wants.

For now just enjoy the translation, dear reader.

* * *

Desde el día en que se conocieron, Phoenix Wright ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar peticiones y demandas de su alegre asistenta Maya Fey.

Habían sido desde curiosas, ("¿Que quiere decir 'doble enjuiciamiento'? ") frustrantes, ("¡Nick, Cómprame una hamburguesa Porfaaaaaaaaaa! ") hasta completamente abusivas. ("¡Vamos Nick, tenemos que ayudara a Max Galactica!")

La mayoría del tiempo, era fácil complacer a Maya. Él respondería sus preguntas, escuchar intensamente a lo que ella tuviera que decir, sin importar lo ridículo que sonara, y tratar de aplacarla con argumentos razonables. De no funcionar, él cedía y le compraba cualquier cosa que se le antojara. O aceptar a representar a cualquier persona que Maya se hubiera encontrado en el tribunal. Cualquier opción que fuera más fácil para sus nervios y su billetera.

Era difícil resistirse a Maya. Ella había desarrollado una habilidad para lucir tan linda y llorosa como fuera posible, una forma para que sus ojos se agrandar y se humedecieran, y su voz tenía un timbre de tristeza, como si su mundo estuviera a punto de colapsar. ¿Cómo es que alguien estaba hecho para resistir eso? Phoenix se consideraba afortunado que la mayoría de las peticiones de Maya eran inofensivas, excepto por las que hacían que hiciera el ridículo en frente del Juez.

Pero eso hacia a Maya feliz, y una Maya feliz hacia un Phoenix feliz. La sonrisa de Maya podría iluminar cualquier situación triste. Considerando todo por lo que han pasado los últimos años, cualquier felicidad estaba bien merecida.

Pero de la nada, Maya dijo una petición que ni él hubiera esperado.

Ella lo dijo de la nada mientras él estaba ocupado con el papeleo, y él tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera, solo para asegurarse que escucho bien.

"Ya me oíste Nick. Yo… quiero ser tu compañera en el bufete"

Él parpadeo. "Bufete… quieres decir." Él miro a las paredes de la oficina. Él no estaba seguro como podría llamar su negocio un verdadero Bufete para abogados, considerando que él era el único empleado.

"Si, este Bufete." Maya respondió. Ella se quedo parada con sus manos firmemente en sus caderas. "Quiero ser una empleada de tiempo completo aquí."

"¿Quieres ser una abogada?"

"No no, para nada." Dijo Maya. "No tengo la habilidad que tú tienes para eso. No, yo lo que quiero es ser tu asistenta legal. Ya sabes, encontrar clientes, conseguir información para el caso, ayudarte en el tribunal, cosas como eso."

"¿Pero… que no me ayudas ya con eso?"

"Pero no de manera oficial. La mayoría de las cosas que hice, las hice porque pensé que sería divertido, y que necesitabas ayuda. Quiero que esta vez sea en serio. Quiero dejar esa niña rara que solo se cuela contigo. Quiero ser una verdadera parte de tu trabajo para hacerlo un éxito."

Phoenix se le quedo mirando mientras ella daba su apasionado discurso, un poco sorprendido por cuan madura se veía Maya. Él podía recordar que ella parecía una hiperactiva adolecente durante esas primeras semanas en las que se quedo con él hace tanto tiempo. Una joven niña con un yukata de entrenamiento que trataba la vida como un gran juego. Sin embargo durante los últimos cuatro años, él la había visto crecer en cuerpo y mente. Ella era más calmada ahora, más inclinada a pensar antes de actuar. Ella era más responsable, encontrando tiempo para emprender su entrenamiento espiritual y tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar las cuantas. Y con el tiempo, su delgada figura se empezó a llenar con el paso del tiempo. Ella empezaba a parecerse a su hermana mas y mas. Pero nunca dejo ese gozo juguetón ni esa amabilidad que irradiaba, y él dudaba que llegaría el día en que la dejaría.

"Vamos Nick." Ella le rogo. "Si puedo ayudar, de veras que puedo. Recuerdo varios términos legales, que he visto en tus juicios… Me sé la mayoría de los trucos del tribunal. Y no olvides que puedo canalizar espíritus. Puedo hacer que testifiquen para ti."

"Cierto…" Él asentó. Sus poderes se habían vuelto más grandes desde su estancia en Hazakurain, y se tomo el tiempo para leer unos libros legales que estaban juntando polvo en la oficina.

"¿Entonces, cual es el problema?" Ella se inclino hacia él, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación y esperanza. "Por favor Nick, prometo que seré la mejor asistenta que cualquiera podría tener."

A él le gustaba la idea, de verdad le gustaba. Con sus recientes victorias en el tribunal atrayendo más clientes, tener a alguien que le ayude a representar el bufete sería un gran atributo.

Y lo más importante, significaba que ella estaría trabajando con él la mayoría del tiempo. Él se sorprendió de que encontrara eso más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Pero viendo hacia ella, ahora tenía sentido. Sin importar cuantas veces él se encontrara en una situación imposible, ella siempre estaría a su lado, apoyándolo con las mismas fuerzas con las que él la ah apoyado. Ella se ah vuelto lo más constante en su vida. La persona más cercana a él.

Pero sin importar que tanto le gustara, él sabía que la realidad tenía que sacar su cabezota. Él respiro con fuerza.

"Maya… me honra que me pidas esto…" Él hablo con tiento, saber esto podría molestarla. "… Pero no sé si sea posible."

"¡¿Qué?!" Ella pregunto con sorpresa. "¡¿Qu… Porque no?!"

"Bueno, primero, estoy seguro que necesitas tener una calificación escolar para volverte una asistenta legal. ¿Estarías dispuesta a ir a la escuela o al colegio?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Ella respondió con indignación. "De hecho estuve checando algunas cursos nocturnos en las escuelas locales. Solo me tomaría unos meses."

"Y hay mucho papeleo y legalidades que se tienen que seguir. No será nada como lo de antes. Hay mas en un bufete que simplemente asistir al tribunal y presentar evidencia. ¿Estás segura que estas preparada para eso?"

Ella refunfuño, una señal de que se estaba poniendo irritada. "Déjame hacerte sabes, que he estado practicando en la computadora mientras estabas afuera, Nick. Y he estado leyendo libros de leyes. No tienes porque subestimarme."

Phoenix estaba impresionado. Él no esperaba que Maya hubiera investigado nada de esto. Ella de verdad estaba poniéndolo todo en esto. Pero había algo más que ninguno de los podría ignorar.

"¿Y qué hay de Kurain? ¿No te vas a volver líder de la familia tarde o temprano?"

Ella se quedo callada por varios momentos, su expresión se volvió de preocupación. Finalmente, ella hablo.

"Hable con Pearly al respecto, y si se trata de esto… ella estas dispuesta a volverse maestra si yo no puedo."

"¡¿_Qué_?!" Él salto de su silla y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, muy apenas atreviéndose a creer lo que acaba de escuchar. "¿Te has vuelto loca? No puedes imponerle algo así a Pearls."

"Estoy segura de que puedo convencer a los sabios de que está bien." Ella respondió calmadamente. "Y Pearly de verdad quiere intentar. Ella quiere cambiar las cosas para que lo que le paso a su madre no le pase a nadie más…"

"¡Pero… No puedes! Pearls sigue siendo solo una niña, ella aun no puede lidiar con esa responsabilidad."

"¡Si puede! Solo tienes que confiar…"

"Maya." Él dijo seriamente. "Lo siento, pero eso es demasiado. No es justo para Pearls, y no es justo para ti tampoco."

Ella se le quedo mirando, tratando de contener las lágrimas. De repente, parecía que la atmosfera del cuarto cambio junto con su expresión de buena naturaleza a la de tristeza en un solo momento.

"No crees que sea lo bastante buena, verdad"

"Nunca dije eso…"

"¡Pensé que serias diferente!" Ella espetó bruscamente. "¡Pensé que podías confiar en mi! ¡Pero ya veo que solo sigo siendo la estúpida hermana de Mia para ti!"

"No, tu…"

"¡Olvídalo! ¡Iré a donde quiera!" Ella giro sobre su talón y salió corriendo de la oficina, pero no antes de que viera las lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

Él se quedo temporalmente paralizado. Él nunca vio a Maya reaccionar de esta manera. Ni siquiera la muerte de su madre provoco una demostración de enojo como esta. Era aparente ahora, que el deseo de ser su asistenta no era uno de sus usuales caprichos. Esto de verdad significaba algo para ella. ¿Pero por qué?

Él no tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrarla. Corriendo hacia el pasillo, la encontró presionando el botón del elevador repetidas veces, en un intento de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran más rápido.

"Vamos, vamos…" Él la escucho murmurar mientras estaba sollozando. Mientras él se le acercaba él toco su hombro.

"Maya…"

"¡Déjame sola!" Ella le grito, alejándose. Pero él era más rápido que ella. Él envolvió los hombros de Maya con sus propios brazos, para evitar que se escapara y para calmarla.

"Maya, no te voy a abandonar." Él dijo suavemente. "Nunca lo hice y nunca lo hare."

Ella dejo de resistirse, sintiéndose sin fuerzas para escapar. "¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?"

"Porque me preocupo por ti. No quiero que eches a perder tu vida por algo que puede que no funcione."

"Pero quiero hacerlo…" Ella lloro. "Es lo que siento que quiero… tengo que hacer."

Él se sentó contra la pared, invitándola a sentarse con él. Ella levanto sus rodillas hasta su pecho, su cabello estaba sobre sus ojos y oscureciendo su cara.

"¿Por qué, Maya?" Él le pregunto gentilmente. "¿Por qué necesitas hacer esto?"

"Pensaras que es estúpido." Ella gimió.

Él le dio una sonrisa. "Pruébame."

Sus llantos empezaron a cesar, y se tallo los ojos. "¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace cuatro años?"

Memorias de la muerte de Mia le regresaron de golpe. "Nunca lo podría olvidar."

"Ese día, lo perdí todo. Mi hermana, la única persona la cual podía seguir, mi única familia de verdad, me fue arrebatada. Y me acusaron de ser su asesina. Estaba sola sin nadie a mi lado…"

Ella miro hacia arriba, su vista estaba distante, como si estuviera mirando de regreso y presenciando lo que paso ese día.

Entonces, de la nada, este hombre que apenas conocía vino hacia mí y me prometió que me ayudaría. Hiso todo lo posible por ayudarme, incluso arriesgando su propia libertad."

Phoenix sonrió mientras pensaba en lo que paso. ¿De verdad paso tanto tiempo desde que ella llego a su vida?

"Sé que debí de ser un dolor para él de vez en cuando, pero él siempre me dejo estar cerca de él. Pude ver su vida, como con el tiempo él lo arriesgo todo para probar la inocencia de las personas. Como él siempre se ponía en medio por hacer lo correcto, por la justicia y por la felicidad de las personas. Incluso cuando volvía a estar en peligro, él regresaba y me ayudaba, la persona que probablemente lo merecía menos."

"No digas eso…" Él respondió silenciosamente. No era verdad. Tenerla cerca valió cada caso riesgoso y cada mala palabra que se le haya dicho a él.

"Él se volvió un héroe para mi, un héroe más grande que el que cualquier programa pudiera hacer. Y odiaba ser la estúpida pequeña que solo podía colarse con él y mirar. Quiero ser como él. Quiero ayudar gente con problemas. Quiero apoyarlo y estar a su lado, de la misma forma que lo hiso conmigo."

Ella se volteo hacia él. "No solo quiero seguirlo… a ti. Quiero estar contigo, y que siempre puedas contar conmigo. Quiero asegurarme de que nunca estés solo cuando necesites a alguien… y creo… la idea de pasar la vida sin ti me asusta más que nada."

Ella esnifo y se tallo la cara con su manga. "Apuesto a que debo de sonar como una niñita dependiente y bobalicona."

Finalmente, él estaba lleno con un sentido de orgullo y adoración mientras miraba hacia ella. Él vio a gente ponerse en el medio para ayudarle en tiempos de necesidad, pero él nunca presencio una demostración de compromiso tan sincera como la que le mostro Maya.

Darse cuenta de que se sentía de la misma manera no le llego tan de sorpresa como pensó. Extraño, él siempre pensó que una persona siempre se sorprendía cuando se daba cuenta de que amaba a alguien con tal fuerza.

Quizá él siempre lo supo, pero nunca se molesto en admitirlo.

Él la abraso, sujetándola suavemente contra su figura. La cabeza de Maya estaba reposada en el hombro de él, y él podía sentir las lagrimas empapar su ropa.

"No suenas patética, Suenas como alguien… que sabe exactamente lo que quiere. Creo… creo que quiere lo mismo que tu."

Los ojos de Maya se agrandaron, como si fuera incapaz de creerlo.

"Ya pensaremos en algo…" Él paso su mano a través del cabello de Maya, con un moviente confortante. "Encontraremos una forma para hacer a todos felices, pero… me asegurare de que estemos juntos, ¿Si?"

"Ni… Phoenix…"

Su radiante sonrisa apareció, y se rio de gozo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo abrasaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Él suspiro de felicidad. Quizá era inevitable que las cosas terminaran de esta manera.

Él nunca podría negarse a ella, después de todo.

* * *

Dos semanas después Pearl fue nombrada oficialmente como la siguiente heredera de la familia Fey.

Y en una cierta oficina, estaban estrenado un nuevo anuncio, que decía. "Bufete Wright & Fey."

FIN

Pearl y si familia entera no podrían ser más felices.


End file.
